Performance of an array antenna is often limited by the size and bandwidth limitations of the antenna elements which make up the array. Improving the bandwidth while maintaining a low profile enables array system performance to meet bandwidth and scan requirements of next generation of communication applications, such as software defined or cognitive radio. These applications also frequently require antenna elements that can support either dual linear or circular polarizations.